


Neon At Night

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: Alex Turner is a stripper named "Babydoll" who wins the attention of Miles Kane.





	Neon At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year, so here you go!

     It was a rainy, cloudy night in ‘88. Loud music boomed and vibrated from the outside of a rather popular strip club that attends to everyone’s needs. A skinny man exited his car, wearing a nice, maroon suit with a black button up shirt. Miles made sure to park under something that would save him from the rain in order for his hair and outfit not to get ruined. He wanted to look nice for someone special. The man read the sign, reading “Guys Night ft. Babydoll”.  
   

     Miles smiled before finally going inside, the music having only grown louder. The strip club smelled like cigarettes and strong perfume. He could hear murmurs as people kept chatting around him before he settled into a spot where the main stage was. Miles felt so brave for picking a spot where everyone could see him, as well as the dancers. Two men were already dancing on the main stage, but they weren’t necessarily the main attraction. The music died down before they heard a man over the speakers begin to talk, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I know how impatient you all have been tonight. The wait is no more! I would like to give a warm and sexy welcome back to yours truly: Babydoll!” The announcer dragged on the dancer’s name before the lights were dimmed quickly.  
     

     Pat Benatar’s “Sex As A Weapon” started playing loudly, a usual 80’s beat with a shredding guitar mixed with a roaring female voice. The spotlight shun down on the man on stage as he was facing the wall, his hands placed against it. His back was towards the crowd as they screamed and wolf whistled towards him. Babydoll wore a black babydoll-esque dress that was really lingerie with thigh highs and black panties with garter belts. The black heeled gogo boots he wore made him appear much more taller than the stage did. Babydoll swayed his hips before turning around and revealing the front of himself.

     Miles nearly choked on his drink once he saw him turn around. Babydoll sported his usual curly and soft hair while also wearing black eyeliner that made his rich brown eyes pop. The crowd grew louder as he strutted to the pole, he couldn’t help but smirk. He twirled around the pole before squatting and coming up slowly with his back arched. Flipping his hair before facing the crowd with his back against the pole. Babydoll undid the front of his babydoll dress before it revealed his chest. After having gotten off of the pole, he rolled his hips with his arms over his head, showing the crowd what his hips could really do.

     Babydoll spotted a lot of men in suits up front as they stared at him in awe. However, Babydoll couldn’t help but look at Miles. Miles sucked in a breath as Babydoll danced his way over to him, kneeling down in front of him. He grabbed Miles’ drink before drinking from it, softly reaching and grabbing onto Miles’ jaw and releasing the liquid into Miles’ mouth. Miles swallowed immediately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at Babydoll in awe.  
     The lights flashed in shades of blue, pink and purple. As Babydoll got back up, he lip synced to the part where the woman sings, “sex, sex, sex, SEX IS A WEAPON”, before having a twirl around the pole before turning his back against it and sliding down it until his knees reached the floor. He crawled to another man who sat besides Miles, eyeing him up and down before grabbing onto his tie and slowly pulling him forward. Babydoll had his lips barely touch the other man’s before he heard the man utter a pathetic groan before Babydoll smirked in satisfaction and let him go.  
     

     He made his way to the front of the stage where everyone could see him. As the guitar kept going off in the song, Babydoll turned around while still swaying his hips before slowly pulling down on his panties, revealing his ass for short second, causing controversy in the crowd. People would gasp and scream before Babydoll smiled as he looked towards the crowd. The music finally ended before the light shut off, it having ended with Babydoll smiling and laughing at the crowd’s reaction. His show was short yet sweet, leaving everyone in the room hot and bothered.  
     Right after, Babydoll went backstage to change into jeans and a t-shirt, leaving on his eyeliner and keeping his hair messy. Miles however, sat in the seat in the front row for a few minutes before having collected himself. He turned around to see Babydoll head for the bar. Miles gulped before he slowly got up from his seat, walking over to where Babydoll is. Babydoll had already lit a cigarette before looking towards Miles.  
“Come here for a drink that didn’t come out of my mouth?” Babydoll flirted as he blew out the cigarette smoke.  
Miles chuckled before he nodded, “You did great out there.”  
“I know,” Babydoll chuckled, knowing how cheeky he is.  
“I’m Miles.”  
Babydoll smiled, contemplating on if he should be using his real name or not before deciding to do so.  
“Alex.”  
Silence filled the air before Alex spoke, “Let me buy you a drink.”  
Miles chuckled, “I came here to buy you a drink though.”  
Alex rolled his eyes before smiling, “Fine. Martini, three olives and very dirty.”  
Miles went back to being a melted mess before he swallowed hard and smiled.  
The two of these love birds had a future after that night.


End file.
